emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1723 (22nd December 1992)
Plot Michael is trying to thumb a lift home. Annie is looking very perky. Sarah teases her about Leonard. He then telephones and she giggles like a schoolgirl on the phone. Jack doesn't like to see his mother behaving like this. Seth is fixing up a banner outside The Woolpack advertising the Christmas meal. Alan notices Michael arriving back in the village in a van. Zoe calls on Archie. She tries to mix trouble between him and Lindsay by flirting with him. Lorraine makes a surprise visit to see Carol. She has made her a home made Christmas card. Carol then ruins things by talking to her about Christmas. Amos and Leonard have a walk. Lorraine tells Michael that she knows that he went to Leeds last night. Rachel is trying to persuade Sangeeta to come to Beckindale for Christmas. Lorraine explains to Michael how she lied for him with Rachel. Archie and Lindsay have a walk. He seems a bit distracted and will not commit himself to see her over Christmas. Michael sees Lorraine stealing £5 from behind the clock. Just then, Lynn decides that she needs the money. Michael covers for her, so now they are equal. Seth fills Alan in on Ernie Shuttleworth's latest gimmick - he has hired a comedian. Lindsay suspects that Archie is quiet because he is thinking about Zoe. He ends their relationship. Jack and Joe find Leonard on his own in the farmhouse. He tells Jack that he has just taken a telephone call to say that the people who were going to rent the cottage for Christmas have cancelled. Jack is furious. Sangeeta has decided to go with Rachel for Christmas. Alan mentions to Michael that he saw him getting out of a van this morning. He denies it at first. Lynn looks puzzled. Leonard starts talking to Jack about about how he must miss Henry's business brain. Jack takes this all the wrong way and thinks that Leonard is wanting to know about Annie's share in the farm. He gets nasty with Leonard and tells him to mind his own business. Kim and Frank are wrapping Christmas presents. Neil calls round supposedly to talk to Kim about a horse for the boxing day hunt. He and Kim go off to the stables together. Leonard resents Jack's tone. Jack finally tells him that he thinks he is after Annie's money. Annie arrives home at that moment and is upset when Leonard says that he has to leave. He tells her that both her sons think that he is a conman. Annie is furious with Joe and Jack and tells them that Leonard is a tax exile and could actually buy Emmerdale Farm out many times over if he wanted. Joe immediately apologises, but Jack storms out. Kim and Neil kiss in the stables. He is pleased that he has received an invitation to Christmas at Home Farm. They each exchange Christmas presents. Kim gives him the watch that Frank thinks is for him. Lindsay reluctantly leaves Archie. Neil has bought Kim a diamond ring. He presses her to leave Frank. Cast Regular cast *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Leonard Kempinski - Bernard Archard *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon Guest cast *Lindsay Carmichael - Michelle Holmes Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes